


IronStrange

by Moonwanderer



Series: Playing with the Name... [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Confessions, IronStrange, Love, M/M, Poetry, Short, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-09 00:21:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15255285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonwanderer/pseuds/Moonwanderer
Summary: Playing with the name "IronStrange".Do not try to find rhymes, there is not a single one in this.





	IronStrange

**Author's Note:**

> I am not a native speaker, so mistakes may be found.  
> I do not own the characters, etc., etc.,...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Stephen, with love.

I’ve lived millions of lifes,  
Roaming the multiverse alone,  
Only my heartbeat to accompany,  
Never-ending loops I’ve suffered,  
Screaming for Times to end.  
Time has heard my prayers,  
Real and steady here You are,  
As the world has come to an end.  
Nothing can tear us apart,  
Guide me, I will follow,  
Eternity can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, feel free to leave a comment!  
> Negative comments or comments of displeasure are also welcome, you can help me improve by pointing out my mistakes.


End file.
